A Beautiful Soul
by asagi5
Summary: Naruto has been mistreated for most of his life. What happens when the DEMON is discovered to be the son of the greatest warrior in the universe?
1. PROLOGUE

**_Prologue_**

Come on child run run run. Breathe in; out. Try not to trip over your own feet. Be careful, one mistake and you're dead, or as close to it as they dared. Pray for someone to come along and save you, preferably the Old Man. Forget the tiredness of your body and the pain in your legs and RUN.

"_Get him!_"

"_Don't let the demon get away!_"

The cries of the angry crowd echoed in the dark, lonely alleys of the village hidden in the leaves also known as Konoha. It was October 10th, the child's birthday. For some reason he couldn't understand the villagers were always angrier with him on his birthday. Maybe because it was also the day that the Kyuubi had been defeated by the Yondaime five years ago? The child failed to understand. Wouldn't the fact that he was born on the day of the Kyuubi's defeat make him special? Apparently the villagers didn't like people who were special.

"_Come back here you little monster!_"

The boy barely ducked under the bottle pelted at his head but didn't stop running. It crashed somewhere behind him into thousands of tiny pieces. The mob chasing him sounded even angrier now. Perspiration trickled down his forehead into his left eye. He could not stop now, to pause could mean death.

He looked in all directions hoping to see somewhere he could hide but could found nothing. Normally when things got too bad with the villagers he would run and hide at Ichiraku's ramen stall as the old man who owned the stall was protective of the little outcast. Ichiraku threatened anyone who followed him into the stall with a heavy metal baseball bat and two M60s (the child was quite in awe of the loud, slim and long things that could kill a person with a small single metal ball). Unfortunately today was the annual festival for the defeat of the Kyuubi so the stall was closed.

The mob sounded closer now. The child was quickly tiring.

'I need to hide need to hide need to hide'.

As he rounded the corner he saw it. There! Right there! That crack in the wall was large enough for him to crawl through but too small for the villagers. The child didn't need to think twice. Through the crack to the other side; sit still, that's right. _Just. Like. That._ Knees bunched up to chin, eyes squeezed shut, breath held. The little hand tightened around a small gold star shaped locket around his neck that he had had for as long as he could remember. The sounds of feet approached and passed the hiding spot. The child sighed in relief.

He stayed like this for some time until he was sure that his pursuers were not coming back. As quietly as when he entered, he left through the crack in the wall noting it for similar future occasions. It was dusk now and the alleys and streets were painted in shadows. As he walked home slowly, ducking and avoiding anyone he came across he continued to cry silently, his little hand still clasped tightly around the locket.

He didn't notice three shadows detached themselves from a wall and followed him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_FLASHBACK: KONOHA, 6 years ago_

She walked down the moonlit road, the cold wind causing her long silver hair in its strange hair style to flutter slightly as she watched her surroundings with interested. The style of architecture was so different from her own home world! Tsuki, as her other side liked to be called, had liked here though, enough to give her only son to protect it. It was HER memories that urged the silver haired woman to come to this planet. To view with affection a village that was so foreign to herself. Tsuki's memories suggested that besides this new planet's obvious celestial position being of importance in the universe, there was also something special about the people on this planet, particularly in this village. She spoke to herself softly.

"_I must find them soon. I don't know how the war will turn out so I must have safe guards in case we are unable to…but no I will not think like this. This is merely a precaution._ "

She sighed looking up to the Moon for guidance to her thoughts.

"_Hopefully we will not even need them._"

* * *

When she found one he was sitting under a tree exhausted from training. He was only six years old but her special abilities allowed for seeing within another's soul. She saw loyalty and determination, a nice mixture; kindness and love, another excellent potion in there. However even with these qualities the soul she was looking at was a darker shade than most. Ahhhhh. This was a spirit ruled by the planet Saturn; perhaps one of her own had escaped and found its way to this place, this shinobi world. This was confirmed by the symbol on the back of the child's shirt. She was sure that she had seen the same symbol for the Saturn and Mars royal family. Interesting. It was unusual for males from that family to be given the powers she sensed. She wondered if he knew.

The boy turned out to be of a quiet sort, though that did not weaken the curiosity in those bright black eyes. He did not have many friends and those few he had hung out with him because of who his father was. He could not shake off the feeling that this woman was somewhat familiar and stared at the exotic looking lady, blushing a little as he realized she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She found him an average boy who had average grades and an average goal, which was to do whatever his father deemed necessary for him to do, if you consider that average. Her large blue eyes twinkled as if she had just heard a delightful joke but had thought it rude to outright laugh.

"_Really, don't you have any goals for yourself? What do you want to be? What is your dream?_"

"_My dream?_"

"_Hai_."

The child looked slightly confused. Everyone normally told him what his dream should be. He had never been asked before what HE wanted to do. The woman sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head in sadness. She wondered if they brainwashed all the kids here this way. Tsuki's memories suggested yes but she had hoped this memory was wrong. The child might be conforming now, but Saturn spirits were not known for their conforming. Plus she was a firm believer that this kind of environment, while good for creating soliders, was a poor place to create true warriors. Soliders followed orders without knowledge. Warriors understood exactly why they fought and walked into a fight with their eyes wide open.

She snapped out of her thoughts to look at the child observing her curiously. In her browse through his soul she had come to the conclusion that she liked this boy. He was straightforward almost boarder- lining rude. She gave a light chuckle.

"_Would you like me to change your destiny young one?_"

The boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously, he was average not stupid. Destinies could not be changed. One could not one change one's own destiny far less another's.

"_What's the catch?_" he asked in a demanding tone that would have sounded better if the person saying it didn't have such a high-pitched voice. Cursed childhood obstacles, he couldn't wait for puberty. He was not going to ask her _'why' _having already discovered that grownups rarely if ever gave you the real reason for their actions.

"_You must give me your loyalty and fight for me if needs be._"

"_My loyalty is to my Clan and the Hokage_" he replied automatically like he had been taught too.

She laughed. It would have been nice if the boy had said this with more conviction. Yes, brainwashed indeed. Loyalty was earned not just given. Again another difference between a solider and a warrior.

"_It's up to you young one. There is no pressure to decide. I will come by this tree every night for one month. Perhaps I might be able to earn your loyalty as well? After the month you can give me your decision._"

"_Ok fine then_." he said.

He wasn't sure why he kept his meetings with the woman a secret. She kept her promise and came every night for the next month. He gradually got used to having her around as she told him about the places she had been and the people she had met. She seem not to care who his father was and he found he was grateful for finally being liked for himself. Sometimes they had arguments about how a country or a village should be run. Or his clan. He was afraid at first to give his opinion on this particular topic. No one in his clan questioned how it was run. He refused to answer. Silence. The reason that yet another day passed and he was still alive. It was only when she began assuming answers for him that he got annoyed. Tentatively he started answering and participating in their discussions until he stopped hesitating altogether, though he was more than aware he could be severely punished for some of the things he was saying. He did not realize that she was slowly and patiently starting him down the path out of his brainwashing.

By the end of the month the child had become quite taken with the beautiful silver-haired woman who did not berate him for speaking his mind. She'd said she could change his destiny.

"_Fine_" he told her, "_change it then_".

Only two months later after intense instruction under Usagi-sensei, Uchiha Itachi, the average boy who had average grades and an average goal was proclaimed by the Uchiha clan and Konoha's Shinobi Academy as a genius.

_What a bunch of fools._

* * *

Author note: meaning of Hai : yes, Hokage: the leader of the village, sensei: a teacher

Shinobi: ninja , chakra: the combination of spiritual and physical energy that exist in all living things. It is used by shinobi to power their attacks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kyuubi was worried. No scratch that. Kyuubi was VERY worried. His vessel was being followed for over a month now and yet there had been no confrontation,…cause you see there was suppose to be. A confrontation that is. At least Kyuubi thought there should be. The Beings or Stalkers (for that's what Kyuubi had taken to calling them) were stronger than any creature Kyuubi had ever encountered. These creatures did not use that chakra those weak humans use, nooooo, these creatures had POWER, in the real sense of the word. And they were following HIS foolish ignorant vessel who hadn't even began to learn the humans' techniques of self defense. Oh goody. They were going to die weren't they? Jeez, he was too young to die damn it! He hadn't even soared all his wild oats yet! Damn, and he couldn't even warn the idiot considering that the Yondaime had designed the seal to only allow communication when the boy's thirteen or older. Stupid Yondaime, stupid humans. A curse upon them all!

Finally ending his rant the Kyuubi laid down and tried to think of a plan in order to save himself...eh…his vessel. The seal prevented Kyuubi from giving the child any power yet, not that it really mattered. From what Kyuubi could feel of these creatures' power he wasn't in their league and wasn't close to being in it. He wondered why they were drawing it out though. That's what was really worrying Kyuubi. Why wouldn't they just attack already. Why? What did they want? Why wait? His vessel couldn't stop them, he was only a five year old talent-less boy. Which brought up his next question: why were they following his vessel of all people? It isn't every day that a little powerless boy was followed by Beings stronger than even the Kyuubi.

He sighed dramatically. He wished he was out of this stupid human, maybe watching the clouds while the cool air hit his face and ruffled his fur. Why couldn't he have been sealed inside that other brat, what was his name again…oh yeah Shikamaru. At least they had common characteristics and would have gotten along well. The brat was smart too. He would have probably figured out by now why the villagers hated him so much and would have found a way to communicate with the Kyuubi so he can save the fox lord from boredom. And he would have figured out by now that he was being followed. Stupid Yondaime.

No seriously these humans are the single most ridiculous species he had ever come across. Imagine thinking he was attacking their little town, as if! He had better things to do. He had been simply passing by on his way to his cousin's wedding to a lesser demon, it wasn't his fault that humans were ant-sized! He didn't even notice he was stepping on the irritating things until they started throwing their little 'weapons' at him. Honestly, how rude can you get!

But yeah…yeah… where was he again? Oh right he was worried. No scratch that. He was Very worried…sigh, _how troublesome_…

* * *

The Kyuubi vessel couldn't help but feel uncomfortable lately, like he was being watched. It was weird, he could feel goosebumps once again rising up on his skin. It had been this way for almost a month now. Shaking the feeling off, he walked into his favourite place in the whole village, Ichiraku's Ramen stall.

"_Ten Miso Ramen jiji!_" the little blond haired boy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"_Ah, Naruto it's you heh? Ten you said? Coming right up my boy!_" Ichiraku shouted back from the kitchen. His daughter Ayame just shook her head and laughed at the level of noise the two were making. This was a normal occasion at the stall.

"_I can't believe they let the Demon eat here!_" one of the customers stated to their friend in a loud whisper whilst glaring at Naruto.

"_Yeah, if I knew trash ate here I would never have set foot in this place!_" his friend answered back looking at Naruto in disgust.

The two customers got up and tried to leave the stall but was immediately stopped by Ayame. She stood there looking at them coldly.

"_Excuse me Sirs but I believe you forgot to pay_" she said giving a smile that looked rather forced and painful.

The first of the men sneered at her whilst the second answered, "I refuse to pay for food that would probably get me sick."

"_Sir our ramen is one of the best in the village and our place is one of the most sanitary_" Ayame answered, the smile creepily was still there.

"_How can you claim this place as one of the most sanitary with things like that here_" answered the jerk, pointing at a quiet Naruto with his head bowed, his blond locks covering his eyes. Either the men didn't see the child's silent tears roll down his cheeks or they didn't care; it was probably the latter.

Ayame dropped the smile. Why the hell should she have to be nice to people with personalities that resembled the animal's crap by the side of the road? No wait. She really shouldn't insult the animal's shit.

It was around this time that old man Ichiraku made an appearance on the scene. With his trusty metal baseball bat in hand. He smiled. The men eyed the bat.

"_I'm sorry what was that? Did I hear something about not paying for the ramen I slaved to make for you?_" he said in a low and angry voice. He lifted the bat and brought it crashing on top of the table he was near to. The table broke in half, splinters flying in all directions. The sound echoed throughout the suddenly quiet stall. The men took a step back alarmed. It was rumoured that Ichiraku was a war veteran from the Second Great Shinobi War in which he majored in heavy metal weapons. According to sources no one survived becoming his target and Konoha had just been glad he was on THEIR side. The men glanced again at the now destroyed table and shivered. The old man had smiled throughout the entire thing. It was unnerving.

"_We never said we wouldn't pay_", said Mr. Sneer's friend as he slowly backed away, "_we were just in a hurry to get somewhere that's all, no need to get all aggressive._"

The man gave a nervous smile as he dug into his pockets for the money and handed it to Ayame. Upon doing this the men walked quickly out the door trying not speed their movements into a run. The old man turned around and walked towards the little boy perched on a stool by the counter and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up into kind dark eyes and a wide wrinkled smile, the only true one given throughout the entire incident.

"_Now listen here brat, there will be no tears in my place. I created this stall as a place for people to relax so stop crying now ok? In here tears equal no ramen._"

Naruto's face quickly took on a look of horror as he tried to imagine spending a day without ramen.

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo, I stop crying now you see jiji!_" the boy shouted jumping from the stool and wiping his eyes.

The old man grinned and ruffled the little boy's hair. Seriously the boy was too cute at times.

* * *

The creatures or Stalkers watched the entire scene with mixed feelings. Well two of them did. The one in a navy blue and yellow fuku standing in the deep shadows of a tree was annoyed at the incident, and several such incidents they had witnessed. On one hand the obvious villagers ignorance and blatant discrimination towards someone who did not deserve it was disgusting. On the other hand that old man and his daughter had demonstrated that there were good people in this place. The three Stalkers looked at each other. They were forbidden by laws passed by that idiot King to intiate any contact until the child activated his powers. The King was probably hoping the child never did so his own ignorant daughter would continue to be heiress to the throne. Normally they won't have bothered to heed any laws passed by the bastard but they had their own personal reasons for waiting and observing. He would have to earn their respect and prove himself worthy, like his ancestors, in particular his mother, before him. The protectors do not believe in weak leaders and with good reason. The boy would have to prove himself to be much more than just Uzumaki Naruto.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fxxk them all to hell! Who do they think they are to boss him around like that? Usagi-sensei did not train him so that he could become some weak group of idiots plaything! Akatsuki? Power? Ha! Usagi-sensei had more power than those fools put together in her pinky's fingernail! He had to make sure to remember who insulted him so that when his training was complete he could kill them, preferably with a Mwahahahahahaha while he was doing so.

To say that Kisame was amused would have been an understatement. Honestly the kid only became this amusing when he drank which normally led to him acting like a lunatic. Can't hold his rum to save his life poor child, but considering that the boy is several years short of being allowed to drink perhaps that can be forgiven. And perhaps one could even agree with the young man's ranting if this situation was not of his own choosing.

The average boy, the genius, the murderer of his entire clan stood on a rock in a cold dessert half drunk and ranting about injustice. It would have been laughable if the situation wasn't so serious, and if this was someone whom you could laugh at and live tomorrow to tell the tale. A bitter laugh spoke greatly about his desperation; Kisame imagined that if he went any nearer he would find that the boy reeked of anger and alcohol. Itachi's hand had slid into his Akatsuki coat's pocket and fingered the cool surface of the polished pen; the pen that was heavily dipped into a destiny of his own making.

It was a hard path he had chosen, he knew this well, yet he held onto it with a stubbornness that echoed of his childhood and brought back memories both beautiful and painful...like Usagi-sensei's death. He had hated his father for not allowing him to go to the war, to stand and fight besides the one person whom he so greatly respected. Then in the middle of the war she had come back, he was sure he sensed her, but she disappeared again before he had even reached the spot. Upon his arrival he had found the Sandaime staring at the sky looking thoughtful. He turned away to walk back home depressed.

Why hadn't she come to see him? Did she now think he was too weak to be worthy of her time? Did she dislike him because of his father's disgusting behaviour when she asked to take Itachi with her? That particular meeting had remain rather clear in Itachi's mind. He had always respected his father before even though he also held a slight dislike of the man. That meeting had marked the change of Itachi's emotions from "slight dislike" to complete hatred. What made it worse was that he knew Usagi-sensei could just kill this man for his insulting tone. He knew that she was far above his father who liked to think he's the greatest thing since sliced bread. He knew that if she desired the Uchiha clan would be no more in a matter of seconds. His father was all kinds of fools to challenge (if Ami had spoken the truth) the Queen of the Universe, the greatest warrior they had ever seen…and he knew that Usagi-sensei would not harm anyone close to him for the sake of pride. That was not the type of person she was. That was what really angered Itachi. His father, his supposed precious person was behaving like a jackass to a person whose foot he should be kissing. Heh…figures.

Then that day had come. That day when he had arrived home from a mission to find four strangers sitting in the balcony on his doorstep. He had never met them before yet knew from Ray's description who they were. The Outers, the strongest of Usagi-sensei's warriors. He looked at their tired faces, torn clothing and sad auras and KNEW. His entire reality broke in tiny pieces in that moment and he changed indefinitely.

"_How?_" he asked with a voice filled with pain.

"_She along with the Inners used their souls' seeds to seal the Dark gate. It was the only way to stop the war._" They left after saying this, there was nothing else to be said.

Three days later Itachi was suddenly approached and then attacked by an angered _best friend_ who wanted him to join the Uchiha Clan's mad cause and murder the Hokage. Two weeks later the Uchiha Clan attacked him when he arrived home from a mission for not joining the coup d'etat they were initiating that night. Three weeks later he was again approached by the Outers with an offer to train the power which had surfaced during the attack and cause him to lose his precious control. He gladly accepted and Hotaru trained him the first half of every year. Though the training was brutal (Hotaru-sensei had been straight forward that he was a weak excuse for a warrior and Usagi-hime had gone easy on him because he didn't have any powers back then) he was happy. Now if he could just find the heir everything would be perfect. If the heir was anything like Usagi-hime then Itachi's loyalty was a sure thing. If the heir passed his test that is. When the timing was right he'd leave Akatsuki (his joining the group was just a cover up after all) and set off to find his two other partners. Haruka had refused to say anything about them and upon Itachi's display of annoyance had replied:

"_Grow up gaki if you want to know who they are then find out yourself. Stop hoping to be babied._"

A challenge? Fine then! Itachi was known for his love of challenges. He'll prove to the Outers how great he was **_Mwahahahahahaha_!**

Kisame stared at his normally cool approaching cold partner doing a good imitation of the Crazy by putting weird expressions on his face and laughing for no reason. Seriously. Itachi really shouldn't drink.

* * *

A little boy with a black rooster hairdo nearly jumped out of his skin miles away in a dark, sleeping town. He could have sworn he'd heard his psycho brother's laughing.

"_Must have been a nightmare_" he figured and promptly fell back asleep.

* * *

Somewhere in the very same town a little blond-haired boy held his star shaped locket tightly while he slept , oblivious to its faint glowing.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There are many instances in one's life when the soul of the Universe grants us an enlightenment, a gentle reminder or understanding that lightens our burden of life by bestowing upon us her blessing in its entirety. It is then that we, a race of emotion-gifted people can truly claim that yes, we are ALIVE. It is then that we can hold the hand of mother nature and be one with her, in sequence with not only our planet but the very pulse of the Universe. The event is a rare one indeed and it is said that only the highly spiritual has ever been granted such an opportunity. The Universe however is not known for restricting herself to such ridiculous beliefs and have many times in the past bestowed even her full power upon those whom she deemed worthy. Such was the case with the beautiful silver haired queen Usagi, her daughter Usa and their ancestors before them.

Naruto walked down the road in a joyous mood but tired from the inability to sleep the night before. The sunlight held almost a holy splendour of unrivalled proportions; the rays were warm, soft and caressing like a mother's embrace or a young child's kiss. The many hues of colours spread across the sky like an arrogant peacock's tail and whispered its glory through the children leaves of proud mother trees about the many places it had been, the people it had met and the events it had witnessed. It was 5am. Most people including ninjas did not wake at 5 in the morning but today was special. Today was the genin exam at Konoha Shinobi Academy. Thus the scenery which greeted Naruto helped boost his confidence that it would indeed be a good day and certainly why shouldn't he think so? Who could help but be cheered by mother nature's obvious encouragement and promises.

* * *

"_Now is everyone here ready to take the genin test?_" asked a short, overweight, squinty-eyed man with no neck. The man "Bob" had already explained who he was. It seemed that their original teacher, Iruka, was sick with the flu and so this guy was his replacement. Bob looked more like a civilian than a ninja with his stripped white and brown shirt and perfectible creased dark brown pants. He was barely holding his sneer off his face; he didn't like children. They were like rodents with shrill voices and an overabundance of confidence and energy. Again he fought to keep an expression off his face, this time a malicious smirk. Today he intended to see the rodents in pain, the "I'm hurt" drama was always amusing.

Unlike most things in this village the genin exams were not regulated by the Hokage. In short, he had no power over what exam was given. The examiner was expected to give an exam that showed that pre-genins were indeed ready for the harsh world of shinobi. For the past 12 years the kind hearted Iruka had been the one to test these academy students, normally with another academy teacher so as to be "fair" and prevent biasness … Bob couldn't care less about fairness. This was a power which he never had and he fully intended to abuse it.

"_The exam will be given individually in the next classroom. Persons will be examined by alphabetical order of last name. The names of those who pass will be posted on the bulletin board at 12pm later today. I wish all of you good luck._"

Let the games begin.

* * *

Sasuke fell to his knees as an unbelievably painful burning sensation coursed through his entire arm. God he felt like even the bacteria in his body was crying from pain. Fire blood no jutsu that examiner had called it. The ability to create liquid fire from one's blood and pass it through any liquid on one's body makes even your sweat a deadly weapon to your opponent; Sasuke had never heard of such a jutsu. He had also never heard of any genin exam being a demonstration of four different levels of fire jutsus. Normally it was a henge demonstration followed by performing three bunshins, yet this guy was giving them an exam on fire jutsus even HE hadn't heard of! What the hell kind of exam was this anyway! Jeez the examiner even had to tell him how to perform it and the hand signs needed all the while shaking his head and yapping some crap about he had never seen such ill prepared genin-wanna-bees. Sasuke felt like shoving his fist into that plain smirking face. He didn't know just what the hell this guy's problem was but he'd be damned if he let this dipshit stop him from graduating. Or from coming one step closer to killing Itachi.

"_Damn it! Get up Sasuke!_" he whispered to himself as he tried to force his body to move. "_Get up get up get up getup getup getup getupgetupgetupget…_"

He managed to stand up and for a moment Bob was reminded that this kid was a Uchiha. That this kid was Uchiha Itachi's brother and if later he decided to get revenge for today well…Bob didn't like to think of such negative things. Besides, pondering one's own death is such a boring pastime.

Sasuke fell to the floor with a loud thud. Bob's face regained his smirk.

"_Looks like the Uchiha spawn ain't worth squat._"

Today was getting better and better. Who was up next? Oh yeah the KYUUBI BRAT. A nasty smile slowly wormed its way on the man's face. Needless to say Bob was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Naruto was sweating. The medics had just carried out an unconscious Sasuke from the exam room. Sasuke, the class genius. He was not the only one either. Every single person that had gone into the exam room so far had left by stretcher. It was his turn now.

He calmed himself by taking long deep breaths, then slid his familiar smiling idiotic mask back on. Time to find out what was going on.

Five minutes later he wished he was still ignorant.

_"Damn it!_" Naruto swore. He had taken the genin exam twice before and failed due to his incompetence; but this, this was different. The last two exams were on the bunshin not this…this…whatever this shit jutsu is! Damn he felt like he was dying.

"_ Uzumaki-san do you require assistance?_" came an amused voice through his fogged mind. It sounded rather far away. Naruto slowly opened his eyes glancing silently at the smirk on the examiner's face. So that was it, the fxxker set this up to torture him, though why he had also put the other students through this was a mystery.

"_Fxxk you you sick mother fxxker!_"

Naruto cringed and shook with pain on the ground as his body was again a washed in a wave of piercing internal heat. He broke out in a cold sweat yet he refused to make a sound.

Bob stared at the shivering figure curled up in a fetal position on the floor with a strange mixture of hatred, disgust, and admiration. The boy refused to scream. If he had been any other person Bob would have been proud that a mere academy student was already showing promise of having a strong warrior spirit, but this was only the hated Kyuubi brat. Who on earth would actually praise the demon spawn. Bob watched as the angry boy slowly got to his feet panting heavily. He was impress, beside himself he was impress. Not even the Uchiha had managed to stand up without the support of the wall.

'_Fire blood no jutsu. Hn, there has to be something I'm missing here_…' thought Naruto to himself. This was his last chance at the genin exam, after that he would not be allowed to take it again. He couldn't fail again just because some bastard hated his guts…but he could barely stand…maybe, maybe he just wasn't cut out to be a ninja…maybe he should just give up. The villagers would love that. Uzumaki Naruto, a failure. A real dobe as Sasuke was fond of telling him. The logic to simply give up warred with his very spirit. Should he give up? It was then that he heard it, a voice whispering into his very soul…

"**Let no one determine your destiny for you child**."

And then he felt the cool, soothing waves of _Something_ within him, surrounding him, humming, then vibrating almost like purring. A wisp of soft silver light could barely be seen coming from within his clothes near his heart. Naruto didn't know what was going on but for the first time in his life he was completely calm. He could see it now, all of it, the jutsu, the woman who created it, how to perform it, and what to expect.

The air became heavy and thick and in that moment Bob was never more scared in his entire life. Later, he would swear that he saw his entire life flash before his eyes, would swear that the boy standing in front of him resembled some king of celestial beings. Naruto's hair was flashing between its normal brilliant sunshine blond and a beautiful silky silvery white. The Kyuubi in Human form most likely. It was believed that kitsune demons had the ability to take on a human shape. However the last part of Bob's story would puzzle many whom heard it. He swore that at that moment standing behind the Kyuubi brat was another person, a woman with long streams of silvery white hair. She had looked at him with soft beautiful eyes that Bob realized in shock mirrored those eyes of the damn demon boy.

Naruto went through the seals again: boar horse rabbit horse rabbit and shouted :

"**Katon: Fire blood no jutsu!** "

He then took a deep breath…

Bob swore. Standing behind the Kyuubi brat almost transulent was another person, a woman with long streams of silvery white hair.

The entire room was instantly bathed in liquid silver waves, warm and comforting instead of burning and painful. Had the jutsu failed? This was not how it usually worked, a glow was expected around the user's body yes but this…this was incredible, the entire room looked like it was under silver water. Silver. Since when did a fire jutsu let out a silver colour? And…and damn it the POWER! The examiner could literally feel the power pulse throughout his very body. It did not come across as threatening, it was more smoothing than anything else and yet…yet Bob did not know whether to run screaming from this surreal situation or to accept this feeling of the child's very soul slipping around him comforting, asking permission to enter. It was beautiful and calming and the most frightening thing he'd ever experienced. Naruto…no, The KYUUBI was powerful, beautiful, dangerous and evil. May the gods have mercy on them.

Slowly, by agonizing degrees, the waves re-entered Naruto's body and the boy collapsed to the ground in slow motion. And just like that everything was gone, that power, the demon's new look, the celestial looking woman in the background, everything. Before the boy completely passed out Bob heard a low chuckle followed by the words: "I think I overdid it" then he fell into blissful unawareness. Bob immediately started breathing easier. Jeez he was never being examiner for this blasted school ever again. He would have to report what happened to the Hokage. He looked at the demon lying boneless on the floor and for the first time since he knew the boy and what he was felt a semblance of some feeling other than scorn and anger aroused in him. Damn it he didn't want to admit that the boy would be a great ninja! Yet the small blossom of respect which had began to open in the man's chest could not be ignored. He walked over to the body on the floor and placed it on a small couch in the left corner of the room. He had done this with no other student but the boy had earned at least that much respect. Funny thing was very few had ever managed to earn Bob's respect.

"_Bob we have a situation here!_" one of the chunin guards posted outside the building shouted as he ran into the room.

Bob held his head in despair, he really didn't want to face what this idiot THOUGHT was a problem after what he'd been through.

"_What is it?_" he asked in a low, tired voice. The chunin, accustomed to Bob's highly alert nature was taken aback for a moment at the tone. The little buggers had really run good ol' Bob into the dirt. Then remembering his task he quickly gained control over his surprise and his tone took on one of urgency.

"_As of a minute ago four of the students sent to the hospital started glowing and suddenly got up and left heading straight here. No one could stop them either. According to the hospital staff those kids shouldn't have been able to even get up far-less fight. One of them was even unconscious! The kid just snapped his eyes open and jumped up! The thing is all of them were mumbling the same thing 'we must get to the heir'_. _When they got outside the academy however they just suddenly stopped glowing and fell down and this time all of them were unconscious! The medics are on their way here but they're asking just what jutsu exactly you asked these kids to perform that would cause this behaviour!_"

Throughout the entire speech Bob's eyes were wide. Did this have something to do with the light that had surrounded the brat just now? Just what the hell was going on here! They had to get to the heir? What heir? Bob could just feel the migraine getting stronger.

"_Tell everyone I've gone to speak to the Hokage_" said Bob as he disappeared from view whilst holding his head before the chunin could answer.

Sighing, the chunin was turning towards the door when something caught his eye. His nose twisted up in disgust as he stared at the Kyuubi brat. Filthy piece of trash. It was obvious that the demon boy needed medical assistance. The chunin turned his back and walked out the door. He had no intention of telling the medics about the boy not that they would treat him if they were told.

It normally took a direct order from the Hokage to get the demon boy any treatment at all from the medical staff and he would have to stick around to make sure they did their job. Even with that, the boy was given the barest amount of treatment necessary so as not to anger the Hokage and dismissed (thrown out when the Hokage's back was turned) out of the hospital as soon as no physical damage could be seen (forget internal injuries, mental or emotional). Some even tried poisoning the boy through his medicine since the Hokage didn't know about medicines. The intention was to kill the demon as soon as possible while seeming like they were helping. It was frustrating to many therefore to see the Kyuubi boy still alive and well. How dare he! Sadly they must continue to bear the demon's presence in their midst. May the gods have mercy upon their souls.

* * *

Kyuubi. Was officially. Freaked. Out.

"_Da fxxk man, DAAA FXXKKKKKKKK! How could the Yondaime do THIS to me! All I did was kill a couple of people I don't deserve this man! That moron actually sealed me in…but no maybe I'm just exaggerating its not possible that this boy is…I mean why would she leave her only son on a little mud ball of a planet! Yeah Yeah that's right calm down kyu it's just a coincidence nothing to worry about nothing to worry about yeah. Phew glad that I figured things out right Kyu! Yep!_"

It was at that moment that Kyuubi saw three shadows appear in front the small window in the corner of the room. He would never have even noticed if the shortest one had not spoken. The massive doubt and persistent self denial were rapidly replaced by an intense feeling of fear and dread. He knew that voice, had been reduced to a shivering mass of nerves by it's cold calculating words during a meeting between the demons and the Queen. Kyuubi had finally figured out who Naruto's stalkers were. However, upon this realization he was indeed very glad to be sealed inside the kid. THEY could not try to hurt him or they would endanger Naruto. Sadly, even he knew that their inability to get him for making the boy's life miserable would be short lived. They were not among the strongest in the universe for no reason. Damn it, the Yondaime really had fxxked him up. The only thing keeping him from panicking at the moment was the knowledge that in soul society that bastard Yondaime was wishing he was the one sealed in Naruto. The shinigamis would never take such an act lightly. The shadow stepped into the light and now Kyuubi could see the cold expression on her face.

"_The boy's unconscious Kyuubi and I know you can hear me so I'll speak freely. From now on consider your days numbered._"

She smiled softly, a move which on anybody else would have been considered kind; within his cage Kyuubi cowed from the unusual and unsettling gesture.

* * *

Itachi breathed in and out trying to control the emotions rolling inside his chest. It had been fantastic, all softness and wetness and warmth surrounding him. He never knew it could be like…wow. A pity it had been a little awkward but he could not really be blamed for that, it was his first time after all, and so what if he had been so lost most of the time that she had to do most of the work. He would practice. A perverted grin crossed his face. Ohhhh yesssss he would most definitely be getting in a lot more practice in the future.

A loud knock on the door brought him out of his reminiscing and he scowled in annoyance.

"_For Kami's sake Itachi how long does it take to fxxk a woman! It's been a fxxking five hours already! I have a fxxking life damn it or did you forget! Plus we have a mission! What the hell I'm suppose to tell the leader, sorry he's in sexual bliss he'll get back to you?_" shouted Kisame from the other side of the door.

Itachi turned a shade of red that could not be healthy. What the hell was Kisame going on about? They were here because of one of his "I'll make a man out of you yet" ideas! Itachi had not even wanted to come! And why was he shouting, now everybody knew his business. Itachi sighed and got off the bed. He bent to collect his clothes from the floor not even realizing that he was giving a rather nice view to the woman on the bed.

"_Hey nice axx gorgeous. How about another round before you leave eh?_" she said with a sly, seductive grin on her face. Itachi's fading blush immediately renewed itself. This woman wanted more? Were most women like this?

She stared at him from under her lashes, her eyes almost completely closed. She had to admit the boy had been fun. It was not often she dealt with virgins but this one made the whole thing seem enticing. The look on his face most of the time had been quite entertaining, not to mention he was gorgeous. She would suggest that he continue to come for further '_lessons_'. He started walking back to her staring at the bed instead of her face.

**Then it happened. It was sharp. It was intense. It demanded a response. Immediately.**

Without even knowing what he was doing Itachi jumped out the window and followed the pull, ignoring the blatant stares. He was moving as fast as he could, his training with Hotaru coming in handy. Then as suddenly as the feeling started, it stopped and he was left feeling lost and confused as to where he was and why he was there. Ah yes now he remembered where this was. In the middle of the village. In the middle of the village where everyone was staring at him. It the middle of the village with everyone staring at his nakedness. The redness returned with a vengeance. Several flashes went off in the still quiet crowd and Itachi could have sworn he saw an old lady with a video recorder.

"_Oh Kami please help me_" he cried as he covered his front with his hands and ran back the way he came.

* * *

Perhaps he would not have even noticed the feeling since he was accustomed to pain right? Except it had come with a jerk that strangely enough was both painful and alluring. He began to run blindly from his siblings, a strange feeling of purposefulness not even killing could replace overcoming him. In his head his inner demon screamed at him to stop but for the first time in his life the boy could not hear him.

The demon recognized the pull for what it was, a call from the Queen, and shook fearfully in its cage. Why was the Queen calling his vessel? Was she angry that the demon had destroyed the little boy's childhood and sanity? Whatever it was the demon knew it could not be good.

Then the call stopped, just like that. Now the demon was as confused as his vessel. What was going on? Since when do the Queen's calls stop suddenly? Oh well who was he to question a good thing? The demon smiled to himself then frowned. He stared out of his cage at the boy with a thoughtful look. Hmmmm perhaps he should start being nice to the boy just in case the Queen did call his vessel again.

* * *

Surprisingly it took a considerable amount of strength to prevent his assistant from going…wherever he was going. The blank eyes were a dead giveaway that the boy was not under his own control but when hitting the area at the back of his neck to knock him out only slightly faltered his steps, he had to start using jutsus. To his complete shock the boy walked right through them as if they were not even there. Not for that he did not have bruises, some made the boy when he came to very glad he had studied medical jutsus. What was even more baffling was the fact that his assistant did not remember a thing.

Orochimaru slowly sipped his tea as he stared as his assistant worked. The snake sannin was hard pressed to admit that a boy less than half his age was stronger than him, but this morning had certainly proved him wrong. A smirk appeared on his face. Perhaps he should reconsider the boy's suggestion of using his body as a vessel? All that lovely power… well he certainly could not let that go to waste. Now if they could just figure out how to assess that power again…

* * *

When the call came it brought with it mix results. It was like being under the Imperious curse except more forceful. If it had not been for his two best friends and his 'Defense against the Dark Arts' teacher he probably would have become food for the giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest. Not to say that they actually stopped him, for some reason none of the spells were working (hell even SNAPE had tried) but Lupin had battled any creature which had attacked him. When the pull had suddenly stopped he had been left breathless, confused and frightened, and had retailed his consciousness of ongoing events throughout the ordeal just barely. His clothes were torn, he had a slash on his right cheek, his glasses were missing and he wanted desperately to sleep. His friends gathered around him as his red headed best friend asked:

"_Are you all right mate_?"

He resisted the urge to scowl.

* * *

Somewhere on the edge of the solar system lied a floating mass which harbored a civilization inbred with darkness beyond imaging. Within the huge castle on the darkest side of this planet, for yes it was a planet, a light blue haired young man sat in a tall chair, looking rather bored, though he was anything but bored. It had only been moments ago that the huge dark crystal behind him had displayed some sort of reaction to something. He knew what this something was; the Imperial Silver Crystal was nearby. As he sat there swirling his wine in his glass and thinking, a cloaked old man appeared in front of him moving his hands over a crystal ball.

" _I have found where the surge of energy came from my Prince. It is a place called Earth._"

"I see. Set our coordinates to this Earth then. Chaos has given us another chance, we will not waste it. This time the Queen is not around to stop us. We shall get the Silver Crystal. Then the Universe shall cower at our feet."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Then it happened. It was sharp. It was intense. It demanded a response. Immediately._

...And so it got one.

* * *

The Sandaime was worried. He had never heard of a jutsu reacting like that, particularly that jutsu! Was the reaction of some of the students really the Kyuubi's doing? How's that even possible when the Kyuubi was sealed tightly inside Naruto? Then the most frightening thought of all that just kept whispering in his mind:

_Was the seal breaking_?

The old shinobi sighed as he stared at the bed's occupant. He loved this child, he really did, but he was so much trouble! The Hokage couldn't remember one day since the Sealing that he had to deal with some situation that wasn't directly or indirectly connected to Naruto. He sighed again, this time rather sadly. When Naruto woke up he would need to be told the council's decision. They had argued with him for hours until he gave in. True, he didn't have to give in but he was tired, and as much as he loathe to agree, they were right. This new development proved that the Kyuubi was dangerous even within a vessel. In any case there was no room for regret, it was done now and the child would have to understand that an old man could only take so much.

He tried during this mental conversation to convince himself that his actions did not stem from his own doubts of the separation of souls between Naruto and Kyuubi; that his accepted defeat from the council said nothing about his own weakness as a leader…or that the child lying on the bed wouldn't be hurt by the betrayal.

Halfway across the world another old man sat by the bed of a student, his head bowed deep in thought. His long silverish-white hair hung passed his waist and was tucked neatly in the sash of his robes. His crescent -shaped glasses looked on the verge of sliding off his impressively long nose, and his eyes were closed as if in sleep. This man was the headmaster of a prestigious and rather eccentric school in Scotland, and was known in his world as Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful of their kind.

Albus Dumbledore was a hard man to describe. Most of the time he came across as a jolly but powerful old man whose deep blue eyes twinkled far more than necessary unless the person had the excuse of being drunk. However, do not allow this description to fool you, this man was like a hurricane when needed, if a rather eccentric one, and could fight Lord Voldemort, supposed most powerful Dark Lord of the century , into a stalemate. As a matter of fact one is led to believe by that society that the only person possibly more complex and more frustrating to understand is Harry Potter, Hogwart's resident Boy-Who-Lived.

Oh one can easily give a physical description of the boy for with untidy black hair, big green eyes, wide unfashionable wireframe glasses, and the noticeable lightning-bolt scar, he really did almost look like the carbon copy "_of his fool of a father_" as the school's potion master tends to put it, with his "_mother's eyes_" as proclaimed by the rest of his parents former acquaintances.

However, upon being in this boy's presence one tends to realize that friends forgot to mention the boy's raw determination, stubbornness almost boarder-lining arrogance, or that his eyes flashed a rather frightening Avada Kedavra green when angered. Or the** Power**. Yes, most of the time they forgot to mention the power this lad had, mostly because they would all like to pretend that such a young boy did not have the power to destroy them if he wanted to. He was their hero after all…_right_? He was the one who had, at the tender age of one, been able to stop the Dark Lord in his first rise to power by reflecting a supposedly unblockable killing curse back at him.

It was this fact that made yesterday's events so confusing. Harry was an exceptionally powerful wizard and could give most adults a run for their money. To his knowledge Harry had been able to throw off the imperious curse since his fourth year. It worried the Headmaster greatly that the boy had lost control of his body…perhaps it was time to restart his occlumency lessons with Professor Snape?

Looking out the window he suddenly became aware of a tawny brown owl with a piece of parchment waiting on the window ledge. Giving the owl an owl treat, he carefully untied the letter and realized it was addressed to Harry. The wax seal looked like it was from Gringotts. Their more personal seal.

"_Gringotts_," he said with interest lacing his voice, "_I wonder what they want._"

The goblins were not known as the friendliest sort of persons and for them to be contacting Harry using a personal seal…well he certainly hoped there was nothing wrong.

* * *

"_Where the hell am I?_" Naruto yelled into the damp, dirty area around him. The last thing he could remember was falling unconscious during the examination. Looking around him, all Naruto saw were huge pipes and to the left in the darkest, dampest part a really huge cage. Strange. Naruto closed his eyes.

"_Okay I must be having another one of those really weird dreams again so if I pinch myself I should wake up._"

Having decided this Naruto pinched himself several times, enough times in fact for the dark shape in the cage to begin to lose his humour over the utter stupidity of the child. Finally the entity got tired of the whole thing.

"_Do stop that you moron before those guards of yours believe I gave you those bruises._"

Naruto's eyes flew open in shock and he began looking everywhere in fright.

"_H...Hello? Anybody home? If this is a joke it isn't funny!_"

The entity began laughing incredulously at Naruto. This was The Queen's son? Were those damn pain- in-the- butts sure? Jeez how damn troublesome.

"_Look in the cage moron. Jeez you act like a human for universe's sake! No wonder I hadn't been able to figure out who you are!_"

Naruto slowly but cautious approached the cage and looked in...and almost started to freak before he got control of himself and smirked. Going over the situation in his mind Naruto almost laughed.

"_Interesting Genjutsu. Heh, I'll admit it had me going for a second, but that ugly creature in the cage with the 'louder than life' voice was just a dead giveaway. You can't fool the great Uzumaki Naruto!_"

After laughing like a crazy person Naruto proceeded to try the release method for dispelling the 'genjutsu'. Seeing that the sight around him was the same Naruto started to grumble.

"_Okay someone knows what their doing when they created this illusion. However, there's more than one way to break an illusion._"

Naruto then grabbed a sharp rock that was lying on the ground and proceeded to cut his arm.

"_I would advise you to stop trying to undo this as it's not an illusion_", the voice said again this time sounding angry and most certainly coming from the "ugly creature" in the cage.

"You know I don't remember the Queen as being this stupid, and the King was definitely one of the smartest person's I knew, well next to Mercury. So of course the question is: HOW THE HELL DID YOU TURN OUT SO UTTERLY DUMB? Jeez you know what this is too damn troublesome I'll talk to you when you've found a brain."

After this was said Naruto found everywhere disappearing around him.

"Oh and just so you know I'm the Kyuubi and I'm inside you. You have a nice day you hear!" the Kyuubi said in a sing song voice before Naruto completely phased out of his mind.

Kyuubi practically crackled. Damn he didn't think messing around with the boy's mind would be so much fun! He had been with Naruto too long to suddenly fear him just because he was the Queen's son.

Naruto sat up abruptly in the small bed breathing hard. He took a deep breath and calmed himself before looking around the room. The first thing he noticed was that he was in the hospital (the white walls and medical smells were a dead giveaway), the second, was that the old man Hokage (his favourite person in the world) was there, the third thing he noticed was the Very serious expression on his face.

Naruto was glad he had stopped himself from completing that jutsu. If he had completed it he would have killed his examiner and possibly half the town! Why on Earth would such a dangerous jutsu be given as an academy exam! It didn't make any sense! He tried not to think about the strange feelings and memories that had suddenly entered his head, or the hideous monster in the cage. Why did spooky things always happen to him?

_It was not the first time._

He once had a dream about a civilization in ruins and unearthly beautiful woman with long whitish silver hair styled in donuts with streamers. The hairstyle made him think of this dish he once had with meatballs. On her head rested a delicate diamond crown while her face was gentle and caring with a crescent moon birthmark on her forehead. She smiled at him. A true smile without any hate or hidden intent. The dream had seemed so real at the time that poor Naruto had been both in awe and truly frightened.

The dream woman had smiled at Naruto and said softly,

"_My name is Neo-Queen Selenity and I mean you no harm, in fact, I have been waiting a long time to meet you._"

She then proceeded to tell Naruto things. Things that made him both exicited and afraid. Things she could not have known. Things he had not known. Things he shouldnot know. Things he wished he never did know. Were people suppose to get so much information about their selves and the past through dreams? Or was he really ready for the loony bin? That point alone made him hold back on telling the Old Man about it.

After that dream Naruto spent a few minutes every night before going to sleep just looking at the moon and forgetting his worries and troubles. Since then whenever he was feeling nervous or troubled, Naruto had found a quick glance at the moon calmed him down. [1]

"_Ahh, I'm glad you're awake Naruto you've been unconscious a long time_" the Hokage said solemnly. He didn't look very happy at all.

"_Oh hi Old Man why do you look so serious? Is something wrong?_" Naruto asked nervously. The Old Man was only serious with him when he did something wrong.

"Naruto we need to talk."

* * *

He had stared at Saturn for hours. Most humans could not see the planet with the naked eye because of the distance but Itachi was not normal by any stretch of the imagination. Even now, days after the event had occurred, the feeling that he should be somewhere important lingered insistently. He knew he had felt a call from the heir...did that mean the heir was in trouble? The call had stopped suddenly, what did that mean? Is the problem gone? Itachi was confused. The power behind the call had felt uncontrolled as if the heir was not even aware of what he had done.

There was something else that had Itachi both confused and a little scared. The call had most certainly come from the direction of Konoha. If the heir was from Konoha then he might be afraid of Itachi. The thought horrified him. It had never occurred to Itachi to even consider Konoha as one of the places his future ruler would be. Instead of Itachi giving the heir a test to prove themself, it may be Itachi having to prove himself worth even considering! He sighed. He would search for the heir when they went for the Kyuubi vessel next week. After all, the heir was much more important than some demon infested brat anyway.

* * *

A.N.: Good story suggestion: HistorianoftheKais's "Mother Moon" . It gave me great inspiration for this and the last chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, Part 1: The Storm**

**A Senshi's fear**

**_Confidencial letter to the new Venus senshi during the Crystal War_ **:

_...We are soul warriors, born to stand, yet in this waking hell I am witnessing more than I can compute…We should be facing this dark fire together…if we don't then we'll lose all we have found. Let's promise that we will face the blackest pits of hell for our people, even though the light continues to break all around us. But I'm afraid for the future that I have foreseen...I do not know if they can survive like we have. Angry, afraid, and bitter; those who will be needed don't know where they belong-Or IF they belong._

-**_Usagi Tsukino_**

* * *

A blinding white light flashed through the dark, cold night. The sharp crack that sounded after the light appeared echoed through the air. Blank white eyes with hints of lavender stared with awe up into the angry and crying sky. She loved storms, particularly lightning ones. She gazed at the jagged lines of beauty that streaked across the skyline giving off a charge of electrified energy into the atmosphere; a strange feeling of excitement pumped within her blood and something, awareness, trickled down her spine.

A sudden loud rap on her door broke her out of the trance.

"_Hinata-sama, your father requests your presence in his study at once!_" came the cold voice of her cousin Neji through the door.

She sighed. The academy exam had not been a day in passing yet she was being summoned forward to explain herself to her family. If there was one thing the mild tempered girl did not like doing , it was being summoned for interrogation by her so-called 'family'. The experience was always humiliating; there had to be better things to do with your time than spend an hour meekly listening to your father's verbal abuse on your incompetence. Hinata had always been considered a disappointment by her clan, particularly by her father. She sighed. This meeting couldn't be helped though; she had failed the exam.

As she walked to meet her father she thought back on a rather peculiar dream she had whilst unconscious after the exam. Nightmare was a better description. In it she saw strange creatures with cruel smiles devouring screaming people. The buildings around her were completely demolished, the ground blackened almost as if the planet was dead; the smell of blood and death perfumed the cold, stale air. The sky looked dipped in blood and only gave enough light for her to note that there were no signs of life within the natural environment. She'd been frozen with fear; this didn't look like a shinobi attack.

A young child then saw her and ran to her. The child was strangely dressed in a blue sailor outfit with red and white on the collar. She had ridiculous looking pink hair in a weird cone style, and red eyes that stared at her with frightening intensity.

"_Please help us."_

Hinata trembled in fear.

"_I cannot. They're too strong."_

The child looked at her with knowing eyes...truthful eyes.

"_You're stronger. Look deeper; look for the storm_."

Suddenly lightning flashed across the sky blinding her. When Hinata could see again, she gasped at the figure standing in the middle of the street, a strange glow radiated underneath the form. She absently noted the figure was female, wore a long green, high collar jacket with a strange symbol on the back, a short black tank top and shinobi styled pants underneath complete with army combat boots ,and had a huge, jagged edge sword almost in the shape of lightning. Hinata wondered what the strange glow she stood on was.

"_A crystal point_", the child beside her whispered. "_A warrior with inner strength._"

Just as Hinata turned to question the child, the world around her began to fade. She had just enough time to glance at the figure as another fork of lightning flashed across the sky. Cold blank eyes with hints of lavender met her own.

Two women stood casually on a cliff overlooking the village of Konoha. A faint, serene smile tinged with satisfaction graced the taller one's face. She glanced down at her partner, absently running her hand through the pretty one's sea-green hair with affection. Michiru looked down to her left at the river turned dock and smiled at what she read in its waters.

"_One of them is awakening_", the she said softly.

"_Yes_" answered her partner of lifetimes. "_The wind has finally changed direction._"

* * *

Neji gave a considering look at the closed door his cousin had disappeared through. Hinata's chakra had been feeling off since the exam. Hmm how very strange. He had already taken an opportunity to examine her chakra system while they were walking to her father's study. Everything was the way it should be, and yet...he couldn't help thinking something was off. Her walk was different? No that wasn't it. Plus she had the same chakra system as before. No two persons had the exact same chakra system so it couldn't be an imposter. Perhaps whatever had gained control over her body and forced her to rush to the academy was responsible for this new development? How...interesting. It doesn't change anything though. Shy, incompetent, stammering little Hinata. Afraid of her own shadow; a disgrace to a warrior clan as prestigious as theirs. She would always be a useless excuse for a shinobi. It was fate's design for her.

Yet, as he walked away Neji couldn't shake off the feeling that something was slightly different about his worthless cousin.

* * *

Well Fxxk. The letter sent by the goblins were a bit vague but he can honestly say he never expected this. Jeez, he wished he had brought the headmaster with him but he thought that he was being summoned about his family inheritance. How was he to know goblins had a weird sense of humour, or any humour at all? Was he expected to believe this so-called warrior, or 'senshi' as she called it, and the crap that she spouted? She was the '_Time Guardian'_? O...K? He was supposed to be _who_ again? He had to protect a prince who happened to be the heir to the universal throne and lived in an unmapped village that hated him (_in _Japan_ no-less_) _AND_ was the container of a giant nine tail fox demon? Uhhhh...Huh? Ok Crazy. **ALIENS** were hell-bent on conquering the world! And not even normal aliens. **Aliens from OUTSIDE the UNIVERSE**? **_HE_** was supposed to stop it? All this he had to do whilst training to be a 'senshi', training to defeat his parents' murderer, and studying for his school exam?**_ What the fxxk?_**

Harry gazed at the woman before him with an inquisitive, disbelieving look. She was tall, easily 6'2'' and had really long, beautiful black hair with green highlights. Her face and figure were nothing to sneeze at either, a man's fantasy creation easy.

'_And what was up with the playboy sailor outfit? Weren't warriors suppose to dress...well...like warriors? How did she fight in those heels? She'd be more likely to distract the male fighters...then again, to die whilst seeing under that skirt, what a way to go!'_

Harry was very careful not to show his thoughts on his face though. He did not fancy being slapped. Still, he wouldn't mind being around when those clothes got torn in the heat of battle. **Hell Yeah**!

Sailor Pluto watched the 'Boy-Who-Lived' with a blank expression that covered her rampant thoughts. Harry Potter had no idea of his importance, nor hers. She was very aware of the hormone-related thoughts running through his head, and mature enough to simply give an impatient sigh. Men. Well, males in this case since Harry was most definitely not a man yet. When would they realize appearances meant nothing? Most of their dark universe female enemies dressed like damn sluts, and could kill you by moving their small finger.

She could not help but wonder if these children senshi were ready to face beings that most would consider worst than their nightmares. Both Harry and Itachi were childish beyond belief, and acted more like young inner senshi than aloof outers. Not to mention their lack of experience. All of the previous senshi had thousands of years and at least two lifetimes of experience. Warriors were not just sent into battle upon discovering their powers; that was just asking for trouble. The only person this had ever happened with was Sailor Moon and she still had two lifetimes under her belt! This time though they had no choice. The Dark Kingdom had already started to move.

Pluto did expect Harry's disbelief though, even for a wizard this was just too much and he probably needed to see evidence. Based on the politics going on in that stupid village (what's its name again, KoKono, Koshinini?), Harry would be meeting his evidence really soon. After all, leaving the heir homeless was kinda out of the question. Even if they had bring him half way across the world to receive such a 'home', Naruto would not remain homeless. Pluto wondered if Itachi had realized yet who the heir was, or if he was still walking around blind, deaf and stupid.

* * *

Shikamaru lounged lazily on the river bank and gazed at the cloud filled sky. Something had happened between the end of his exam and today. There was a gap in his memories which he found disturbing, he had a photographic memory after all. Hmmmmmm he had a faint feeling it had something to do with Naruto but he was not sure he should voice his suspicion to others. He hadn't failed to notice the village's unreasonable behaviour towards the blond. Perhaps he'll talk to Naruto tomorrow...after his nap. After all, whenever Naruto was involved it was bound to be _troublesome_.

* * *

Powerful. Great. A Genius. Konoha could be blamed. The Uchiha Clan could be blamed. Even SHE could be blamed for the arrogance. Was it overly harsh to completely destroy one's perception of one's self? Some view this as a kindness since pretending to be something you're not could get you killed. She belonged to this school, a lesson now for the saving of a life later. She was going to let him hang himself.

He rushed into the village and was immediately taken aback by the carnage. It was worse than anything he had ever seen. The ground was a mass of flames and blood, the air thick with the sounds of fear and the smell of rotting bodies half eaten. Heart crystals floated everywhere, some still dripping blood from their previous owners. Other corpses had their mouths still open in silent screams; their skin stuck to their bones like their insides had been sucked dry. Or their life energy taken. Already some of the monsters were looking up from their meals, others abandoning theirs altogether, and approaching the newly arrived human with his appetizing smell of spiritual power.

He attacked. They kept on coming like cockroaches. All around him the bodies of dead or wounded monsters were piling up yet they still kept coming, their eyes hungry and attacks merciless. The titanic battle that occurred amazed and awed the gaping survivors. The power being tossed around by the young boy with the scythe was beyond anything they had imagined in their wildest dreams. However, for what he had in talent and power, he lacked in experience. Ten minutes into the fight with these monsters he was covered in burns and bruises, and the real pounding began. They hit him with the force of a hundred blows causing the earth to split apart, and the whole of the place to shake with their rage. They taunted and gloated; called him a child trying to join the ranks of the adults. They laughed. The humiliation clouded his mind and filled it with injured pride. He forgot in that instant all he was taught. They laughed at him with greater glee; his loss of control was their intention after all. Humans were so amusing to play with. As a blow to the head finally rendered him immobile, he began to realize in the closing darkness that maybe he was not ready for this.

* * *

In the middle of this brutal scene she experienced the greatest attack of conscience. Everything she had ever known was telling her to butt into her student's fight, to save him from his pain and humiliation. It was the knowledge that he would never learn that stayed her hand. Poor boy, but he must learn he was getting far too arrogant. A tiny spark of guilt bothered her but she quickly destroyed it. He _Needed _to learn.

And so, it was in this manner that Itachi's first introductions were made to the Dark Kingdom. Sailor Saturn wondered as she destroyed the monsters if she had been too hard on the boy, this had been his first senshi battle after all. Yet she had heard from Pluto about Harry Potter and did not feel at all confident about the situation. They were not ready. She had never expected the Dark Kingdom to attack so early, neither of them had. Better to have a senshi on this planet with a little experience. Better a blow at his pride now than a huge loss of life later because he got arrogant. She walked up to the unconscious boy, wrapped a hand around his collar and hauled him off the ground.

* * *

Author N.B: good stories: dbz fan fic 'The Awakening Saga' by Toshiba-san inspired me for the action scene. Google it and Go read it.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7, Part 2: A Soul's Answer**

**Recap: **"_Ahh, I'm glad you're awake Naruto you've been unconscious a long time_" the Hokage said solemnly. He didn't look very happy at all.

"_Oh hi Old Man why do you look so serious? Is something wrong?_" Naruto asked nervously. The Old Man was only serious with him when he did something wrong. The Sandaime steeled himself.

"Naruto we need to talk."

* * *

Two days later and the conversation was still on his mind. Perhaps what had bothered the Hokage the most about his talk with Naruto was the lack of reaction. He expected tears, shouting, pleading, even anger for it had always been obvious that the child loved his village even though they treated him terribly. Yet Naruto had remained quiet and simply accepted his sentence. It was Naruto's expression though that continued to haunt the old man, the boy had looked at him like he had never seen him before. Even when Sarutobi had turned a blind eye to alot of the treatment the child received Naruto had never looked at him like that. Sarutobi had known as he looked at the child that he had effectively destroyed any remaints of his childhood. Guilt continued to plague the third Hokage. Naruto would understand that an old man could only take so much..._Right_?

* * *

He contemplated suicide. It was ironic that of all the pain the villagers had sent his way he had never allowed himself to consider that solution. He wanted to slip into that dark abyss and find some peace in empty oblivion. He sat staring out of his almost empty apartment's window at the storm raging outside. Most who knew the noisy ninja would be shocked at the quietness of the boy. His normally wild hair was limp, and his bright eyes that were usually filled with excitement and life were now dull and listless. He had spent that latter week packing and speaking to no one, not even Ichiraku or his daughter. The numbness that filled him prevented the pain and hurt that he knew he should be feeling about the Hokage's abandonment. He knew he should have ranted and raved, begged to stay. He hadn't. He had just stared at the Hokage with blank eyes and an understanding smile; he didn't understand. Oh he knew he should be upset; he should have cried; _he should be crying_. The conversation with the Hokage was fuzzy at best and he knew he should at least be worried about that. This quietness and numbness wasn't healthy. He should be upset because he was leaving today. He should be upset with the council, upset with Konoha, upset with the Hokage. The Hokage.

It was the Hokage now, not Old man. The Old man would have fought harder, would never give in to the council's demands to have him exile. The Hokage did. The Old man would have been proud that he had done so well in his genin test. The Hokage wasn't. The Old man would have loved him no matter what others said. The Old man would never speak to him with a look of wariness and suspicion in his eyes, like he thought he was someone else, _something else._ Because that was it wasn't it? The tears which were held back since that dreadful meeting finally slid down his cheeks. The Old man was his favourite person in the whole village. He was his mentor, his teacher. The person he aspired to one day be like. The one person he had given his entire love to regardless of his short comings or the fact that sometimes he forgot to protect him.. The Old man wasn't one of _Them_. He wasn't. He couldn't be. It would hurt too much…

* * *

And as she watched history repeat itself, the senshi of Uranus could only hope that the broken little boy sitting by the window had inherited his mother's incredible ability to forgive the unforgivable. Her heart aching, she walked away from the scene leaving her partner alone, for once too caught up in the ghosts of her own past to care.

Michiru did not stop her, caught up in her own memories filled of a blood-filled battles and a golden-haired woman who had returned when all hope was thought lost.

She remembered the surprise that had filled her upon looking at this woman identical to their Queen right down to the famous hairstyle and dressed in what she now recognize as shinobi clothing. The senshi had stared at the Queen incredulously as she smiled at the woman in welcome. Gasped in disbelief and shock as this woman who had appeared out of nowhere produced a crystal identical to the Queen's own and then proceeded to merge with her. They had looked on with mouths open as the lights died down and a figure that was wearing a familiar fuku turned towards the enemy with a speech that hadn't been heard in over a thousand years. The Legendary had returned.

It was then that understanding finally dawned on the soldiers. They remembered and with the memory came the shame of having forgotten. Mirror sides of the same soul. In their selfishness for a peaceful future they had deliberately ripped their Queen in two and banished the side that had fought with them in battle, claiming her presence corrupted their Queen and their dreams of a peaceful universe. They hadn't understood that separated, her soul was incomplete. The soldier and the pacifist; only together were they Sailor Moon, that little school girl named Usagi Tsukino with a heart of gold and a backbone of steel. Sailor Moon had turned to them then her kind blue eyes filled with a forgiveness Michiru knew that neither King Mamoru nor the senshi had ever deserved.

* * *

Hinata once again sat at her window watching the storm that had been raging for days now. It reflected exactly how she felt, had felt since that dreadful meeting with her father. Hanabi will become the new heiress next month on her birthday. By then she will have had the cage bird seal done on her and cast from the clan. Hinata was no longer welcomed in the great clan of the Hyuuga. She was angry. Very Angry though no one would have guessed by her behaviour. Her father, her family, her clan had given up on her. Had told her at eleven years old that she was a complete failure and they no longer wanted her. She wasn't sure what she was going to do and where she was going to live and how would she eat? Her "father" had not seen fit to inform her.

Hinata sighed and got up. Suddenly a name came to her and she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before. Naruto! Naruto was an orphan. As hard as it would be to talk to her crush she had to try. She had watched him enough to know that Naruto had a big heart and if he could help her he would. Hinata grabbed her coat and tried to gather her courage. The thought of talking to her crush was nerve racking but the thought of going hungry and having no place to live overpowered her nervousness. She had to try. Naruto had lived on his own for years now he would know what she had to do.

* * *

The little brown-haired girl continued to knock on the door of the dilapitated cottage trying very hard to rein in her ill-temper as the rain soaked her even through the charm her mother had placed on her. Her little nose wrinkled and she sneezed. Her small fist continued to bang on the door.

The owner finally slammed open the door so he could tell off whoever thought it was a good idea to disturb him. Seriously who would be out in this Merlin-forsaking weather? Whoever it was would feel the wrath of Severus Snape and would learn to never disturb him again. He wasn't expecting to see some bushy haired, raggedy looking little girl peering up at him. She scowled, pushed a damp parchment into his hand, shoved him aside and stamped into his house. Severus was so shocked at the audacity that he was momentarily speechless. It didn't last however and his wand was in his hand and a hex on his lips within seconds. The spell made contact, and then fizzled out.. Ten spells later and Severus was fully furious. The brat actually dared to smirk at him the whole time he was casting.

"_Who the hell are you!_"

* * *

Dumbledore gazed at the rain outside his grand daughter's bedroom window lost in thought. Earlier that day Harry had given his report on his meeting with the supposed senshi of time. Harry had sounded disbelieving but the description he had given of the woman fit perfectly with the rare sightings over the centuries that had been documented on the senshi. The story of the senshi was a well-known one that had been passed down for generations in the Wizarding World and Harry's disbelief was mostly due to his muggle upbringing. For some reason Harry's report made him remember a dream he'd been having lately. In the dream he'd also been looking through a window at the rain when he'd heard a commotion and looked down.

*************************************************D *R*E*A*M*************************************** ******************

A group of raincoat clad pre-schoolers were waiting with their teachers for their school bus to pick them up. Muggles then. A little a ways a homeless man sat under a tree trying to gain a little shelter from the rain. One of the teachers glanced over at the homeless man and tightened her grip on her purse. She spoke to the other teacher and they both spoke to the students. The children seemed a little scared and huddled together, throwing frightened looks at the homeless man. All except one in a red raincoat. This child ran back into the school ignoring the calls from her teacher to come back. When she came out she was held a pink umbrella with bunnies. Again ignoring her teacher's calls she ran up to the man with a determined look on her face and opened the umbrella. At that moment it was as if the dream zoomed in and Dumbledore could see the surprise written on the man's face as the little girl opened the umbrella and offered it to him. Her teacher shopped shouting looking shocked then a little ashamed as she watched the scene. The child, looking barely five beam down at the poor man trying to shelter from the rain. The kindness in those extremely blue eyes struck Dumbledore to the core.

" 'allo Mis'er, I 'eard you've been d'wn on your luck."

***********************************End of Dream********************************************* ***************************

"_Grandpa?_" came a small voice to his right and Dumbledore snapped out of his daze and glanced down at his five-year old grand-daughter with a smile.

"_You said you were gonna tell me a story_" the child said pouting cutely.

Dumbledore's smile softened.

"_Why yes I did say that little one. Are you ready?_"

"_YEAH!_" squealed the child with much happiness. Her grandpa's stories were the best, even better than momma's.

Albus Dumbledore felt his heart warm as he looked at his eager grand-daughter. He was sure that one day she too would display the kindness he witness from the little girl in his dream. Making himself comfortable, he began a well-known bedtime story of almost every pureblood child in their world. A picture of Harry crossed his mind and he made a mental note to tell him one day.

"_Ok here we go then. Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there was a little school girl who became a warrior._.."

* * *

Author notes: I have tried to find a sailor moon story called "The Butterfly Effect" or some title like that. It is the memory of this story that shaped this chapter. If anyone knows where I can find it or the author let me know.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8, Part 3: Soul Calling**

Sasuke wasn't sleeping well. He kept on hearing voices from the fires around the village or even in his own home. He had actually taken to leaving the fire out even though the cold was biting at this time of year. His nights were filled with nightmares where terrible monsters did unspeakable things. Jumping up from yet another nightmare the child sat shivering in his bed. His clothes stuck to his skin with sweat and his heart raced. Glancing at the clock he saw it was 3am. As tears slid down his cheeks, the so-called Uchiha genius lowered his pounding head into his hands and wondered what was happening to him.

* * *

Merlin! What a disagreeable little brat! Oh how he hated children! It took several readings of the letter she gave to him written in HIS handwriting and numerous almost invasive blood tests before he finally accepted the disgusting truth. Severus Snape had a daughter…or was going to have one six years in the future. He wanted to know who the mother was so he could avoid her, for you see Severus was on the verge of hexing this rude, obnoxious little toad claiming she was his spawn. The child just refused to answer any of his questions and instead proceeded to make herself at home IN HIS HOUSE! He just couldn't get her to leave and go back to her parents or to wherever they threw her. After spending several days just trying to get the child TO LEAVE he was at the end of his rope. For some reason none of his spells worked on the brat and not even the House elves could get a spell to stick. When he tried physically removing the unwanted pest she bit him! Then she kicked him in the balls! Then while he was doubled over in agony the brat went to his secret stash of chocolate and ate ALL! Then she ran up and down the house like she some crazy person on drugs. He silently sent her parents his fullest sympathy then cursed them for bestowing upon him their "bundle of joy". He had to remember when he met his future self to punch him.

It never occurred to Acronite that her father's attitude might have something to do with the fact that she refused to tell him who her mother was (though that was probably wise) and her overall disagreeable disposition. She couldn't help watch this younger version of her father with a sneer. Her daddy was an idiot at this age. He grumbled a lot, never played with her and had bad hygiene practices. He also did not take the letter of warning to him from her parents seriously. The fool spent more time trying to get rid of her than prepare for the dates warned about in the letter. She stood by the table eating with joy the chocolate-chip cookies that the adult-sized child had refused to share with her.

The 'adult' stood there scowling at her and ranting and raving about 'respect'. Acronite shook her head and sat down on the chair near the table to eat her cookies in comfortable. As she was about to place the tenth cookie in her mouth a wave of evil energy made her freeze in her seat. Looking up she saw with fear that her father was on the other side of the kitchen still ranting.

Severus stopped his lecture at the look of fear that suddenly crossed the brat's face. Wondering what had caused it, Severus stared startled as the child jumped up from the chair, jumped on the table, jumped down and raced across the kitchen towards him.

Acronite barely had enough time to throw up the energy shield in her watch before the house came crashing down upon them.

* * *

That it was raining when Harry Potter learnt his first life lesson as a senshi did not shock Sailor Pluto. It was always raining when terrible things happened. It amazed her how often a planet cried with its people. The newly minted senshi Harry Potter stood by her side in Hogwarts' hospital wing just blankly staring at the small body on the blood stained white sheets, the blood actually sipping through the pores of the skin no matter what Madam Poppy did. Pluto knew from experience that when a person underwent a drain to this magnitude that the layers of the epidermis became too weak to prevent complete linkage of the vital fluid. Though she had survived the attack, the child did not have long to live. A flicker of worry flashed through her as she gazed to her right at Harry. The boy was standing almost completely still with a horrified look frozen on his face.

Harry watched the tiny body noting her breathing was shallow and her skin wrinkled…guilt ate him alive. No one expected the Youmas's attack on London...but Harry was supposed to have been there. He was supposed to have gone on patrol for any suspicious activities and alert Pluto immediately if he saw anything. He was supposed to have been training that last week with the exercises that Pluto left him to do. He was not supposed to shirk off duty for quiddich practice and spend countless hours laughing and joking with his friends instead of training. That night he was supposed to have been in London in the exact place Dumbledore's family had been. He was not supposed to have been at the feast when Shacklebolt stumbled into the great hall holding a body and screaming for Dumbledore. He should not be standing here watching Dumbledore's grand-daughter, little Aurora, looking sixty eight instead of six. He should not be here watching her, period. He had no bloody right to be in this room.

Madam Poppy Pomfrey frantically worked trying to save the little girl. Despair and fear that this time her abilities might not be enough gripped her heart but she refused to give up. She would not lose this child! Especially _THIS_ child! Poppy was afraid to glance across the bed at Dumbledore. She had not dared to order him out. There was no power on this planet that was going to tear him away from his grand-daughter's bedside.

Poppy used everything she had learnt throughout the years. Every trick; every modified medical spell; every medical spell she had created herself. She threw down that child's throat every potion she believed she could take without furthering her injuries.

Poppy was unable to have children and this tended to give her a greater appreciation of their value. In her career as a healer she had lost many many adults but children? There had only been one…she couldn't lose another…she just needed more potions. Where the _hell_ WAS Severus! One of the nurses from St. Mungo that had not one minute before arrived ran back to the floo to head back for potions.

Harry was watching when it happened…for a moment the child had opened her eyes and looked right at him…then the eyelids slowly slid close. It was watching the final spark in those eyes fade that caused reality to finally shiver down The-Boy-Who- Lived's spine, hot, slow and sickening. His legs gave way and Harry slid down the wall watching the corpse and shaking like a leaf. His fault…_HIS fault_! What was most terrifying of all to him was the reaction of the Headmaster. Kind and ominous Dumbledore who always strived to see the good in people; who tried to always do what was right; whose heart was as big as his power. This powerful yet old man who had once confided to Harry whilst fondly watching his grand-daughter play outside that her smile and laughter reminded him of his murdered sister. Headmaster Dumbledore… whose face now frightened Harry most of all in its twisted gruesomeness of raw naked pain and whose mouth was opened wide. Dumbledore was screaming…_SCREAMING…_ but there was no sound…He couldn't watch this. With that thought Harry dragged himself to his feet, stumbled across the room to the door and escaped. None of the grieving occupants noticed.

As the rain outside intensified in its downpour, Pluto turned away from the all too familiar scene of death in the Hogwarts hospital wing and continued to watch the planet cry.

* * *

"_Naruto-kun_?" a soft voice said behind him as he surveyed the empty room. Naruto turned around to his open door to find a pale dark-haired girl around his age standing in his doorway and looking around his empty apartment in surprise. What was her name again? H-something or the other Hyuuga.

"_A-a-re you mov -v -ving Na-a-ruto-kun?"_

Naruto bit his tongue to stop the sharp words on it from being said. Anger and bitterness chugged away in his gut and his patience was at an all time low. He did not want to lash out at this quiet girl who had never been one of his tormentors and did not deserve his nasty bitter words. He sighed.

"_Can I help you?_" he said with barely disguised impatience.

"_Ano_..."

* * *

A.N: Hi guys its nice being back. I'm looking for a beta so if any of you are interested send me a message.


End file.
